


forbidden

by shyna



Series: bucky's road to recovery [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Breathplay, Choking, Come Inflation, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Dom Steve Rogers, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Men Crying, Milking, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape Fantasy, Rape Recovery, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Steve Rogers Has a Large Cock, Stomach Bulge, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation, everybody consents, passed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyna/pseuds/shyna
Summary: steve has come to terms with bucky's healing process.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: bucky's road to recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869043
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	forbidden

“Fuck!” Bucky yelled. “Please, stop…  _ fuck!” _

Steve chuckled darkly over his shoulder and covered Bucky’s mouth with a large palm as he continued to thrust relentlessly into Bucky’s almost too-tight heat.

They’d been going at this for hours now. Bucky’s muffled whines and cries didn’t slow and Steve was beginning to feel the wetness of his tears dripping down his hand. His other hand trailed down Bucky’s stomach and pushed down where he felt the bulge of his cock and previous loads distending his stomach. 

“You feel that, baby? Feel me deep inside your tight little hole all the way into your little belly? Yeah, you love it, don’t ‘cha, Buck.” Steve grinned evilly and made eye contact with Bucky through the mirror, relishing in the way his eyes were shining with tears, yet clouded in lust and need. 

Steve knew how Bucky got whenever they did a big scene like this. The first time he explained the whole purpose of being in that kind of situation, Steve was tentative and careful about how they went forward, but fast forward to now and he was the perfect dom (at least for Bucky). 

_ “It’s like I’m reliving the trauma, but at the same time, it’s like I enjoy being hurt and used. Probably because it’d be you doing the whole using thing, but it’s helpful, trust me. I’ve been watching this bullshit for days and, no offense to your grandpa fucking, Stevie, you’re the only grandpa I’d fuck, but it makes me feel good.”  _

_ Steve stared, astounded for a second while he tried to process the information. Bucky  _ had _ told him that he preferred things to be rougher and how he liked to be completely dominated in the bedroom, but that quickly grew to be not enough. Even before, Steve was apprehensive about doing anything remotely sexual, let alone being rough with Bucky out of fear for bringing back one of the more adverse memories. They’d developed a nice, loving,  _ slow _ , relationship in the first few months after Bucky decided he’d try and start to adjust to modern life.  _

_ And here Bucky came to him, laptop dangling from his metal hand, shamelessly displaying the lewd porn still playing from a questionable website. Okay,  _ maybe _ Stark had allowed him too much free reign on the internet right off the bat.  _

_ All Steve could do was try to Golden Boy™ his way out of this, insisting that he would be too scared to hurt Bucky or accidentally set off a trigger, leading to a long-winded explanation of why the Winter Soldier was in their bedroom and why Steve was covering his goods with a bedsheet to the rest of the Avengers. Alas, he did give in when he saw the pouty look on Bucky’s face, usually reserved for whenever they were at the grocery store and he was too stubborn to ask for something, instead guilt-tripping Steve into buying it for him.  _

_ Once they had all safety measures, precautions, and safewords in place, they began.  _

Steve’s hand moved further south from where it was admiring the bulge in Bucky’s abdomen, gripping his dripping, limp cock and stroking. Bucky wailed out, his cock too sensitive for any stimulation to feel remotely pleasurable anymore. Steve only took this as incentive to shove himself deeper into the clenching hole. 

“Look at this pathetic little thing. Bet’cha couldn’t even get it into some sweet dame, let alone another fella. Yeah, honey, that’s why you need me. Need me to keep you shut up before you go embarrassin’ yourself when some gal wants to take ya to bed, huh?” 

Despite the proof of embarrassment creeping upon his cheeks, Bucky screwed his eyes shut and nodded. The resistant facade was beginning to fade as Bucky finally found himself trying to push back and meet every rough thrust and he looked up at Steve longingly. Steve understood his plea and started to snap his hips as the hand covering Bucky’s mouth trailed down to firmly grip his throat. Bucky’s eyes went wide, almost bulging out of his head in the sudden bursts of pleasure he was getting. His breath hitched on its way out, coming to a slow stop. 

Steve’s cock relentlessly hit Bucky’s sore prostate, forcing out pained whines with what little breath was left in his lungs. He quickly nodded at Bucky through the mirror, checking in, and doubled his efforts when Bucky gave a half nod before his eyes rolled back into his head. His arms gave out and sent him towards the cool hardwood floor, but not before Steve’s quick thinking wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him so they were flush against each other. 

Bucky’s head lolled back on Steve’s square shoulder, body forced to rock back and forth as Steve’s hips slammed into him. Of what little Bucky could see through the spots and tears blurring his vision, Steve was staring right at his belly, completely engrossed in how the usually flat skin would protrude obscenely with each strong pump of his cock. Steve might’ve been saying something, but Bucky was in no place to produce any coherent thought, let alone process what was coming out of Steve’s or his mouth. 

“I can’t wait to see how you look conked out. Probably so fuckin’ hot when you’re being fucked, even while you’re passed the fuck out. I ain’t stoppin’ ‘til you do, either.”

His breathing grew panicked and thin, managing a groan when Steve eased up on his throat but once again clutched his dick, completely dwarfing it and leaving only the dripping pink head out. He started with slow, full strokes. It didn’t make it any less excruciating, but it was a welcome contrast to the log being shoved up his ass. 

Surprisingly, it didn’t take much for Bucky to get hard again, despite how sore his dick was. Steve admired the pearly drops of pre and smeared them on the head, thumbing the slit to make Bucky’s hips cant forward. His hand tightened as he began to stroke with more provocation, eager to make Bucky cum before he did. He began to nip at Bucky’s neck, sucking at the sensitive spot under his ear and the juncture of his neck and shoulder, leaving painfully bright hickeys along the way. 

Steve knew Bucky was teetering on the edge as he felt his hole begin to flutter around his cock and started to squeeze on every upstroke of his dick as if he was trying to milk the cum out of his shaking body. Bucky made breathless noises and his whole body went rigid as his cock spat out a pitiful amount of cum, barely making a dent in the small mess below them and on his thighs. Steve gripped harder, trying to wring out every last drop and Bucky’s head fell forward and everything went dark. 

He continued to thrust, picking up his speed and releasing his grip on Bucky’s throat, trying to get himself to cum. A few glances at Bucky’s blissed-out face through the mirror were enough to have him growling into Bucky’s shoulder and shooting deep inside his pliant body. 

Steve maneuvered both their bodies away from the puddle of cum and lay in exhaustion, chest still heaving. Bucky’s breathing had evened out and Steve spent much more time than he was willing to admit admiring the passed out boy. He half-assedly pulled a blanket off the bed beside them and threw it over their bodies, smiling when Bucky cuddled against his surging chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> hiya (´｡• ω •｡`) ♡ thank u for reading ! comment if u want a short blurb that will probably take forever but (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) also this is all consensual and comp self indulgent if the tags didn't get the message across /╲/\╭( ͡°͡° ͜ʖ ͡°͡°)╮/\╱\


End file.
